The present invention relates generally to computer programming, and more particularly to automated switching from one operating system to another during system testing, based on a context required for test command(s) to be executed.
As is well known, it is desirable to perform a number of tests on computer systems after manufacturing and prior to shipment of the systems to customers. The content of the tests may depend, generally, on the type of system and what types of tests are deemed useful for verifying operation of that type of system.
The term “system under test”, or “SUT”, is commonly used to refer to a system being tested. A system under test may be a laptop computer, personal digital assistant (“PDA”), workstation, mainframe, embedded computing device, or any other type of computer or digital processing system.
As is also well known, an operating system controls operation of a processing component of a system, and may also control a number of components peripheral to the system. Commands to be executed during system testing may require a particular operating system.